The present technology relates to an information registration device, an information registration method, an information registration system, an information presentation device, an information presentation method, an information presentation system, and a program. More particularly, the present technology relates to an information registration device, an information registration method, an information registration system, an information presentation device, an information presentation method, an information presentation system, and a program that perform registration and presentation (viewing) of content information such as images, sound, and text.
In recent years, due to the widespread use of portable information terminals such as cellular phones, viewing of private information including, for example, schedules, notes, and the like, as content information, such as images, sound, and text in an electronic form, has been generally performed. However, significant increases in the amount and type of data, which are caused by computerization of information, have complicated operation on information apparatuses. Thus, it has become difficult to easily fetch desired information.
Meanwhile, due to the development of text-based search methods, by appropriately adding meta-information (a title, a tag, etc.) to information, it has become very easy to fetch desired information on the basis of keywords. However, when different types of meta-information are added to a piece of information, it is difficult to recall appropriate keywords to be used for searching. To this end, user interfaces for registration and viewing of information are to be improved.
Technology for overlaying information on camera-through images using an object recognizing technique is suggested, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3558104.